kamenriderdecadefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Trial: Ryuki World
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Ryuki arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Upon arriving in the World of Ryuki, Natsumi goes to the Atashi Journal headquarters to learn about the world's Kamen Riders from its editor, Reiko Momoi. After Natsumi's arrival at the journal's offices, Reiko is mysteriously murdered, leaving Natsumi as the culprit as she had a small fork in her hand. Natsumi is arrested under suspicion of murder, and is to be sentenced with a Kamen Rider Trial: a system where Kamen Riders fight in the Mirror World to determine the outcome of criminal cases. Natsumi calls upon Tsukasa to be her lawyer, who meets with Shinji Tatsumi to hear what he knows of what happened to Reiko. As Shinji reveals that he is Kamen Rider Ryuki and he believes Natsumi was framed, his former friend Kamen Rider Knight is fighting in the Kamen Rider Trial, defeating several opponents. Shinji suggests to Tsukasa that he should fight as Decade in the Kamen Rider Trial to clear Natsumi's name. At the scene, he finds that Ren Haguro was also at the scene of the crime before he is brought into the Mirror World along with the sub-editor of the Atashi Journal: Kamata. Decade and Abyss' fight, however, is interrupted by Kamen Rider Imperer, and Abyss leaves to watch Decade's abilities. Elsewhere, Shinji confronts Ren, believing he is Reiko's real murderer, and he challenges him as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Their fight is also interrupted by Decade, having just defeated Imperer and now turning his sights on Knight, easily overwhelming him in Kiva's various forms with Shinji watching. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride: Decade, Kiva **Attack Ride: Illusion **Form Ride: Kiva Garulu, Kiva Dogga, Kiva Basshaa **Final Form Ride: N/A **Final Attack Ride: Decade *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Kiva Kiva Form, Decade Kiva Garulu Form, Decade Kiva Dogga Form, Decade Basshaa Form Decade Kiva E6.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Kiva Decade Kiva Garulu E6.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Kiva Garulu Decade Kiva Dogga E6.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Kiva Dogga Decade Kiva Basshaa E6.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa Advent Cards *'Cards used:' **Ryuki: *** **Knight: ***Final Vent, Trick Vent **Scissors: ***Strike Vent, Advent **Zolda: ***Shoot Vent **Raia: *** **Gai: *** **Ouja: *** **Tiger: *** **Imperer: *** **Verde ***Clear Vent **Odin: *** **Abyss: ***Sword Vent, Advent Vent, Strike Vent *'Weapons/Powers summoned:' **Ryuki: *** **Knight: ***Hishozan, Shadow Illusion **Scissors: ***Scissors Pincer, Volcancer **Zolda: ***Giga Launcher **Raia: *** **Gai: *** **Ouja: *** **Tiger: *** **Imperer: *** **Verde *** **Odin: *** **Abyss: ***Abyss Saber, Abysshammer, Abysslasher, Abyssmash Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : *Judge (Voice): *News (Voice): * : * Guard: * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 3, . *'Viewership': 8.5% *First time Decade changes into Kiva and uses its power. *The episode title curiously uses the English word 'world' to refer to the DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 2 features episodes 6-9: Battle Trial: Ryuki World, Super Trick of the Real Criminal, Welcome to the Blade Restaurant and Blade Blade. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢バトル裁判・龍騎ワールド｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢バトル裁判・龍騎ワールド｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode